


Tradition

by QueenMissFit



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Incest, Viserys Needs a Hug, Viserys is the Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: What if Viserys had lived? How would he react towards his sisters?





	Tradition

"Viserys, you don't have to-" Daenerys was cut off by a scoff.

"The 'crown' your mutt of a husband bestowed upon me last night did not work so I will leave."

"Viserys-"

"I KNOW WHERE YOUR LOYALTIES LIE, DOTHRAKI WHORE!"

"Viserys, please-"

"NO MORE!" He pulled a bag and began to put things in it; a short dagger, a coin purse and some other things as he stormed around the room picking up objects, his face twisting in disgust at some of the Dothraki wares.

"Viserys, I'm sorry but you threatened your nephew-"

His chuckle cut her off this time. It was dark; full of malice and unlike the drunken laugh of bitterness he had as he stumbled his way into the tent where the gold was poured over his head. "Dany, you clearly do not understand, do you? I AM A KING! THIS IS TREASON! You and your dog's spawn is no nephew of mine as you are no sister of mine. I am leaving and when I get the throne you will have no claim. If I have to slay you and your army of filth to ensure you have no claim, so be it."

"But what about Y/N? What will happen to our- my sister?"

He paused in his packing, his back cracking as he stood up and looked at Daenerys properly. "Oh no. She's not your sister. She hasn't betrayed me. MY sister will be coming with me as she has promised-"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"I can and I will. She's my blood and it is my duty to look after her."

"What are you going to do with her? Marry her off to someone she doesn't love?"

He smirked and put his bag on over his shoulder, "Of course not. We are Targaryens; the last of our house. So, obviously, we have to continue the family tradition."

Daenerys' horrified gasp echoed throughout the tent. Viserys tried to walk past her but she stopped him; a hand on his arm.

"SHE'S NOT LIKE US! LOOK AT HER! SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE SIGNATURE LOOK!"

"Exactly. If anyone objects to our union I can lie. After all, House Targaryen will prevail, whether you like it or not."

"Y/N WILL SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE'LL STARVE ON THE ROAD! YOU BARELY HAVE ANY GOLD!"

"SHE'LL SUFFER HERE WITH YOUR ARMY OF BARBARIANS! WHAT'S THE BEST THAT CAN HAPPEN?" When Daenerys didn't answer he scoffed, "Exactly. She will be some Khal's whore. You will be happy and because you are a selfish-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"See? You are such a child. You will forget about her and she will seek out happiness because she does not look like you or I and she does not look like the Khalasar. Any stranger will pick her out and she will be a prize the Khal will gladly give up for more warriors. Your bastard husband will sell her and you'll be too busy to care about Y/N."

Daenerys didn't respond instead letting go of Viserys' arm and watching as he walked past her to stand in the mouth of the tent.

"If you want to stop me, get to her first."

Viserys then walked out of the tent with a goal in mind and a bag full of things that would get him and hopefully her by until they reached a new city.  
In the tent, he could hear nothing. Unlike Daenerys Y/N usually spent most of her time devoted to her studies and as such was extremely intellectual and able to understand more of what was happening around her; making her more valuable to him than any slave could have been.

He stood outside of her tent and remembered his mother's words to him when she was shown to him in the throne room.

_"Viserys, come sit with me." She patted the floor in front of the iron throne beside as she cradled the newborn in her arms._

_When he complied she asked, "Would you like to hold your sister?"_

_He nodded in reply. The baby was placed in his arms and he swore he had never seen anything that innocent in his life._

_"Viserys you must protect your sisters but especially Y/N. Please make sure she is safe. She can not be the dragon. You'll understand when you are older my darling."_

He had been protecting her ever since the day she was placed in his arms for the first time. So it was obvious he had to take her with him. Viserys had loved his sister since their first meeting and it didn't matter to him if she was related to him through both parents, one parent as was suggested by multiple hints or even if she was adopted. Viserys would marry her and they would reclaim the iron throne as was their right.

House Targaryen would survive and it would flourish.

He sighed and stepped into the tent and observed the simple abode she was given in contrast to his and Daenerys's own. All it had was a pile of skins as bedding which she was sat upon, a few candles and her own meager belongings which were presumably still in the bag.

Overall, the room was not up to Viserys' standards.

"Good evening brother. May I ask why you are not at the feast?"

"I could ask the same of you, dear sister."

She never looked up from her book as she spoke, "I do not want to intrude. Truthfully I feel uncomfortable around our sister's people. They are not like us and I understand they will not adapt but it becomes rather tedious when our sister has the only translators available to her. I have to rely on hand signals. Ergo, I do not wish to waste my time on a meal when I could simply not eat and continue my studies."

"You have not been eating?"

"No. I do not wish to eat horse or seem ungrateful so I have gone without, feeding the women with my meals."

"Y/N-"

"I know Viserys. I know but I can not force myself to eat horse meat. I do not want to be here but I am here for you," Viserys felt a smile grow on his face at the thought, "Daenerys as well of course but I will not leave unless you or her leave."

"So you would leave if one of us asked?"

"Of course," she put her book down and looked at him then, "Viserys, brother, what is this actually about?"

"Pack your things. We are leaving. Right now."

She jumped up, "My belongings are in the bag. I changed tonight into my own clothes because the skins have started to chafe when I have to lean behind a rider."

Viserys grabbed it for her, holding it out so she walked to him barefoot and put her book in his bag.

"Y/N, where are your shoes?"

"I traded them for a different rider. The one I had to sit behind before kept trying to make me grope him."

"Useless cur. Oh well, it is all behind us now. I have a horse waiting for us."

"Each?" she asked as they walked out into the night with the belongings of a broken family; homeless once more.

"No, unfortunately there was only the availability to get one." Viserys refused to tell his sister that he had stolen the horse along with the supplies tied to it's back.

"How will all three of us get onto the horse?"

"We won't." He left it at that and she didn't question it.

As they got nearer to the edge of the camp Viserys spotted Daenerys. He swore under his breath which alerted Y/N to her presence.

"Y/N! Y/N, WAIT! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"Daenerys, go away," the Targaryen male hissed at her; venom lining his words, "You'll wake the entire camp!"

"I DON'T CARE! VISERYS YOU ARE NOT KIDNAPPING OUR SISTER!"

"Kidnapping?" questioned Y/N, "Daenerys, I am leaving with him willingly."

"But Y/N-"

"You knew this was not permanent Daenerys. I would of left eventually. At least this way I have our brother to look after-"

"NO!" Daenerys cried as she ran up and clutched onto her sister with a death grip; nails biting into their flesh, "He can not look after you. Come back with me, come to the feast-"

"Oh, the feast where your beast of a husband tried to burn me alive?"

Y/N quirked an eyebrow, "Daenerys, what does he mean?"

"I can explain-"

"Viserys you brought it up, I want to hear Daenerys tell me the truth."

"He did not try to burn you alive! You tried to kill Rhaego! He simply melted some gold and..." she trailed off and looked away.

"And?"

Daenerys began to mutter something intelligible.

"AND?" Y/N raised their voice.

"...and poured it over Viserys' head..."

"WHAT?"

"It is not that-"

"-Daenerys, I understand that your husband's people and now your people have different customs but murdering your brother? Please tell me you at least tried to stop him."

Daenerys' silence was obviously answer enough for Y/N because she brushed her sister off and moved to stand in front of Viserys.

"Shall we go, sister?"

"Yes."

The two walked off and that was the sight that greeted Khal Drogo when he came around the corner; finally finding his wife standing still and watching the two disappear from sight, knowing that her sister's fate was out of her hands. So she collapsed into the arms of her husband; her sobs, the sound of a horse neighing in the distance and the drunken revelry happening in the main tent the only sounds that night in Vaes Dothrak.  
They had been riding for what felt like an age but was really only the rest of the night because by the time it was morning they had arrived at a small city.

Sleeping on the outskirts was the only way they could pass around the city and not be tracked so that's what they did.

They repeated this until they had reached the city of Braavos. At this point they had begun to grow a small army; currently only having a thousand ex-slaves that the two had freed in order to make a distraction so they could pass through but the slaves swore fealty and thus were following them.

Currently, the two were sitting in a small tavern with a captain who owned several ships.

Negotiations were not going well.

"How many ships do you really need?"

"Well, we have a thousand and two members of our fleet so far so we need about fifty ships to have enough to store cargo to feed our people." Y/N informed him.

The Captain snarled, "Look girlie, I ain't dealing with a woman. Wouldn't you be betta' off warmin' the Beggar King's bed or seekin' work in a brothel. In fact you can start work on me righ'-"

"Do not speak to my queen that way! I am not a beggar king! I am Viserys of the house Targaryen and the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. You will respect me and you will pay for this disrespect with your ships or your life. Either way, I get the ships I want."

Silence was the only thing to hear in the tavern. Those that had been drinking had stopped and even the barmaid had stopped counting gold to look at the couple sat in front of the familiar sea captain.

"Well, your king asked you a question."

"Go fu-" His words were cut off by his throat being slit.

Viserys sighed and clicked his fingers, calling over one of the servants. "Go find his ships and load them up. If anyone asks, show them his head." He stood up after they had left and offered his arm to his sister.

When they were walking to their horse she asked him, "Why did you call me-"

"My queen?" At her nod he chuckled briefly before answering, "Easy. You are the only one for me and as tradition has it Targaryen children have been wed for hundreds of years to produce good heirs. I believe it is in our best interest to do the same. Do you not agree?"

_Well, it is tradition._


End file.
